Home Sweet Home
by Katharinexoxo
Summary: Amalia is concluding her boring trip to England and its surroundings. What will happen when she makes a stopover in LA? Can this disaster of a holiday be saved? Read to find out! A Jonas Brothers Fanfic.


**Hi guys, this is one of my first my fanfics, but not THE first. so please be nice, and i'll try to update as often as possible :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, only the fictional characters in this story.**

"AMALIA ELOUISE YOU BETTER COME DOWN THIS CORRIDOR IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU"

I cringed as my mum used my middle name. She always did that when she was angry.

"I'm coming Mum!" I yelled down the hallway as I dragged my overpacked suitcase out my hotel room door.

I was about to set off for home after spending 3 boring weeks in the UK, visiting family half the time and sightseeing the other half. Man, was it boring.

"Finally!" my mum exclaimed as I neared her at a slow pace "Our flight leaves in an hour and we haven't even left checked out yet!"

"I know I know" I mumbled, not wanting to create anymore trouble for myself by chatting back.

We entered the lift and went down to the lobby where we swiftly checked out and made out way to one of the many parked taxi's waiting outside the hotel doors.

Well, since I am now on a long flight to our stopover destination, LA, on out way back to Sydney, I guess I should tell you a bit about my life. My full name is Amalia Elouise Daniels. And, yes, I know my name is kinds different, but I like it.

This stopover in LA was pretty much the only thing I was looking forward to on this whole trip. I had always wanted to go to LA. Even though we were only staying for 2 nights, I was definitely fitting in as much as humanly possible. I had never been to any places in America, though I had wanted to all my life, so I was extremely excited.

Finally, I heard the pilot's voice taking over my thoughts as he announced our arrival at LAX.

My head screamed as I stepped off the plane and onto the portable corridors that led into the airports. It was about 3pm, and the cold, rainy weather was visible outside. Stupid winter. Back home it was summer, and I'd pretty much missed the first half because of this stupid trip. It was also the height of the social season, which I hated to miss. The parties, the beach and the parties. But I had never been into drinking or smoking or anything like that. Personally, I found smoking disgusting and drinking pointless. I mean seriously, I had no intention of filling my 15 year old liver with toxins, only to pass out in my own vomit and miss half the party anyway.

The airport was bustling as I stepped onto the tiled floor, my hand luggage slung over my shoulder, hair up, ugg boots on and my favourite hoodie fitted around my body. I wore it very chance I got. If it was gonna cost me 300 to buy this thing, I was gonna get my wear out of it.

I was exhausted and trailed behind my mun as she led the way through the crowd and over to the baggage claim carousels. I wearily plucked my suitcase from the line, and wheeled it through the crowds of people and out into the fresh, only to be whisked staright into another taxi.

After checking in at our hotel, we trudged up to out room and I immediately collapsed on the bed, without saying a word to my mum. I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep and I swear I didn't move an inch the whole time.

I woke up at about 7.30pm and looked over to see my mum sleeping in the bed next to me, I yanked myself from the warmth of the bed, and slowly peeked out the curtains. "wow" I thought. The room had an amazng view of the city, and as it was already dark, the lights gleamed like a thousand stars. That was it. I didn't care if I had no idea where to go, I was going for a walk. I quickly got changed into something a little more presentable, write a quick note to my mum, grabbed my phone and wallet, and made my wat down to the lobby, where I picked up a few maps and guides of the city.

I walked along the city streets admiring each and every building and shop. I bought a few things. Clothes, souvenirs and what not. I continued to stroll along the pathways when commotion caught my eye across the street. I could see a mob of girls, and the flash of cameras, but couldt see for my life who was behind it all. Probably some celebrity lapping up the attention. I wasn't about to rush over and ruin my night with that nonsense. I continued walking until my feet got sore. I could feel the blisters rising on my feet and checked the time. 9.00. I still have abot of time I thought, since I hadn't specified on my note when I'd be home. I headed for the nearest park and rested on one of the park benches. This city was truly heavenly. I loved the atmosphere, everwhere you looked there were flashing signs, people talking or just general business. Plus, the shopping was great.

I finally headed back for my hotel room at about 9.30 and ordered room service for dinner with my mum and we watched Finding Neverland on the TV.

**Well thats the first chapter :) Please tell if its too short or too long or whatever, so i can meet the needs of my readers.**

**Oh yeah, and DONT WORRY jonas will enter this story in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW :)**


End file.
